strandsoffatefandomcom-20200214-history
Relena Ma Nacohh
''Relena Ma Nacohh is a Human Female force user. A student of the Jedi traditions for many years, she devotes her life to continued work of peace, safety, and justice of the greater galaxy.'' Biography Early Life Before her time on Aquilaris, Relena was part of a Legacy that has long since been lost or forgotten, it is unclear which. When her home came under attack, she was the only survivor, who was found several days later. No one understood how she was spared from such a brutal attack that left both her parents slain. The official reports were left to the dark holos of the Galaxy, and no official confirmation of what happened ever surfaced. She ended up being shipped off to Aquilaris to a new, adopting family. Years later, Relena Ma Nacohh was deemed a gift child. Always able to find solutions to problems that no one else could, or would not, see. Unlike most of her age and gender, she up-took a wide variety of hobbies mostly filled by Male counterparts. It was at the age of 10 years, during a routine day, that she began to experience her first whispers of the Force. Unknown to her would be the great destiny laying in front of her, a path that was undeniable. At the time, she was working a standard mechanics job, as to give added support to her family that was not entirely her own. Approached by a mysterious individual roughly a month after hearing her first whispers of the Force, Relena was told of the Jedi and the Living Force. The conversation with the mysterious individual was a long one, leaving the young child with many questions, none of which she could answer, a first in her life time. The mysterious individual was told that she would be a perfect fit at the Jedi Academy, but only if she so chose. Relena was conflicted, but before she could say anything she was told that it would be a few days before the mysterious individual would be leaving Aquilaris, that being the time frame, she had time to decide. Her family couldn't grasp or understand what had been happening with her. Claiming it was just the "crazies", a slang term on Aquilaris, they forbid her from leaving with this individual who had approached her days before. Relena met with the individual as he prepared for departure. Asked if she would be accompanying him, she retold him how the conversation went with her family. The Mysterious Individual understood the circumstances, but explained that this path was not one she could rely on others to choose for her. Moments past and Relena seemed to get an understanding of what this man met, she told him that she would come to learn of the Force from the Jedi on the condition of learning the mans name. Removing the shroud of his face, the man simply and softly spoke, "My name is Revan Ecilam, and I am to be your teacher pending review of your extraordinary talents Relena". Jedi Training Still being Edited. Attack on Umbra Still being Edited. New Horizon Still being Edited. Equipment Apperance Still being Edited. Weaponry Still being edited. Force Powers & Abilities Force Powers Light Side *Force Valor *Force Absorb *Force Stasis *Droid Disable Universal Force Powers *Force Speed, Concealment *Force Push, Pull, Telekinesis, Jump, Wave, Repulse *Force Sight, Farseeing, Telepathy *Force Deflection *Force Body *Force Breach *Force Barrier *Precognition *Saber Throw *Saber Barrier Still being edited. Combat Training Relena is a skilled duelist with her Lightsaber. Learning from her former master, Revan Ecilam, Relena has mastered Shien/Djem So, Tràkata, and Telekinetic Lightsaber combat through many years of training. After the departure of her Master, Relena trained under different teachers to learn Soresu and Ataru forms, and has since been considered a master practitioner of both. Recent Events This Section is updated up to the five most recent points of interest. Category:Jedi